


A Long, Hard Day

by eleuther



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Bad Days, Crying, Cuddles, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Men Crying, Multi, gwilym needs a hug, he had a bad day, sad gwilym
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 18:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18761674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eleuther/pseuds/eleuther
Summary: Gwilym knew from the moment he woke up and felt the pounding at the base of his skull that morning that today was not going to be a good day.





	A Long, Hard Day

**Author's Note:**

> hello this is completely gratuitous and me projecting my bad day onto gwil. also inspired by @/brianmay-be on Tumblr, she has a few really good, fluffy poly fics that made me happy so here I am. all her fics are great but these ones just sparked a new idea in me that I didn't know I needed. but anyway, plz enjoy I didn't edit this at all I just wanted to put it out here.

Gwilym knew from the moment he woke up and felt the pounding at the base of his skull that morning that today was not going to be a good day. He woke up alone, which was strange because he was normally the first one awake, and was horrified to see he was running nearly half an hour late. He jumped up and ran to the bathroom, quietly cursing his boyfriends for not waking him up. 

He threw his clothes on and tried to put his contacts in, but his shaking hands dropped one down the drain and he decided he would have to deal with his glasses all day. He ran into the kitchen and saw a note from his boys which should have made him smile but he was so worried about being late that it was all he could think about. 

Things got progressively worse; no time to make or stop for a coffee meant an exhausted and grumpy Gwilym, as well as the evergrowing headache he was sure would last for not getting his daily dose of caffeine. He got chewed out by the directors for being late in front of everyone, and then by his castmates for holding them back. He apologized profusely, but they wouldn’t hear it.

Gwilym was sure his day couldn’t get worse when he finally got some crap coffee from the green room and spilled it down his costume. He wasn’t sure he should have felt as guilty as he did making his way back to wardrobe, especially since he knew they had a few of the same shirt. 

He finally made it onto the set - with no coffee but he decided it wasn’t really worth it - still receiving the cold shoulder from most of his costars. None of them were happy for the longer day, including Gwil. He figured he deserved the guilt he felt for that. 

Of course, the universe decided today was going to be the day he screwed every other line. As if his morning hadn’t been shitty enough. The dirty looks he got from everyone made him even more frustrated with himself. At lunch he sat alone in his trailer, barely checking his phone to see if either Ben or Joe had texted him; they hadn’t but that was beside the point. He ran through his lines instead of eating, which he knew he would regret, but whatever. He took a few Advil, too; he didn’t think they would help his headache-turned-migraine, but it was worth a shot. 

Filming after lunch went significantly better in the sense that it wasn’t Gwilym completely screwing up his lines. What bothered him now was that where he got frustrated groans and dirty looks, his costar got laughs and fondly rolled eyes. He knew he was the reason they had all been in a bad mood, but now it just seemed like they hated him. He just wanted to go home. 

As the day progressed so did his migraine, the lights on set not helping in the slightest. What he really needed to do was climb into bed in his blacked out room, but that was most definitely not an option. They already hated him today, if he asked to go home he would probably get fired on the spot. 

He checked his phone a few more times but he hadn’t received any messages from either of his boyfriends. He sent them a quick message to let them know he’d be home late, but he wasn’t counting on a response at the moment. He knew they were busy with their own jobs, but he normally at least got a text at lunch. His brain reminded him that he hadn’t sent one then either. 

_Whatever_ , he thought. _As if this day could get any worse._

Eventually, they finished, though much later than they were supposed to. It was nearing ten at night and Gwilym didn’t hold any hopes that his boys would be awake when he got in. He briefly thought about just staying the night in his trailer to avoid a repeat of today, but he really wanted - needed - to see Ben and Joe. 

The drive home had more traffic than he had anticipated; road work was such a lovely thing. By the time he pulled up to his street, Gwilym wanted to cry from the stress of the day. And his head still fucking hurt. He slowly got out of his car, bag slung over his shoulders that were hunched down in exhaustion. He paid no mind to the unlocked door; they normally locked it before they went to bed but they must have left it unlocked for him. 

As soon as he shuts the door he feels tears spring into his eyes and he’s suddenly very glad that Ben and Joe are likely asleep. He can cry in the foyer in peace for a moment, and then pull himself together and go crawl into bed and cuddle with his boyfriends. 

There, the perfect plan to end this shit day.

He stands there for a few minutes, shoulders shaking and hand muffling his sobs so as to not alert the rest of the house. God this stupid migraine just will not leave him alone. He tries to shoulder off his jacket but he’s shaking too much to do anything at the moment. He settles for leaning against the wall and closing his eyes. When he opens them again Ben is standing at the bottom of the stairs. 

“Jesus, Ben! You scared me,” Gwilym said. 

“Are you alright, love?” His eyes were wide with concern, and that just made Gwil feel worse because the last thing he wants to do is worry him. 

“Gwil?”

“Yeah, I’m alright.” He wiped his eyes quickly and hoped he wouldn’t notice. 

Ben gave him a look. “Come to bed love, you look exhausted.” 

Gwilym nodded. “I’ll be right up.”

Ben looked at him warily before making his way back upstairs. Gwil let out a sigh and finished shrugging his jacket off. He hung his bag and toed off his shoes, and then went into the kitchen to get a glass of water in hopes of delaying the impending conversation. His boyfriends aren’t stupid, they’ll want to know what’s wrong. 

He finished his glass and put it in the sink, then began to slowly make his way up the stairs. As much as he wants to confide in them, he doesn’t want to worry them. They have enough on their minds without Gwil’s overdramatized day. 

When he finally makes it up to their room he walks straight into the bathroom to brush his teeth. His stomach growls as he picks up his toothbrush and it briefly crosses his mind that he hasn’t eaten all day. He ignores it and continues his routine. 

He changes as slowly as he can, and when he does finally crawl into bed he tries to ignore the looks he’s getting. 

“Gwil? Are you okay?” Joe asks and the damn breaks all over again. 

He lets out a shuddering breath and feels two pairs of arms wrap around him and pull him to the middle of the bed. The tears are falling freely and he wants this day to be over so badly. He lets himself be comforted in the arms of his lovers, body shaking with quiet sobs because it's late and they have neighbors. 

He calms down soon enough and wishes he would have fallen asleep with the tears because he knows the questions are coming next. 

“What’s wrong, baby?” 

“I just - today sucked. So bad.” He didn’t elaborate. 

“What made it so bad?” Joe nudged his side. “C’mon, I know you don’t want to talk about it but you’ll feel so much better.”

“That cry really helped.” Gwilym sighed. “I woke up with a headache, and then neither of you were there which was just confusing at first before I realized I was running way late. I didn’t have time to eat or make coffee, which just made my headache worse. When I got to set I got yelled at by the director and the cast for being nearly an hour late and setting us all behind for the day, which was why I was home so late. I just wanted to come back home because this stupid migraine has been bugging me all day but I had already caused enough trouble for everyone today. And I didn’t hear from either of you all day, which is fine because I know you were busy but I was worried for a bit and then I just missed you both.” He gave a self-deprecating laugh. “It all sounds so stupid now.”

“It’s not stupid, love. You had a rough day, you’re allowed to complain. And we’re both sorry we didn’t talk all day,” Ben said, Joe nodding in agreement. 

“It’s been a long day. Relaxing, before bed sex?” Joe asked.

“I’d rather just cuddle and go to sleep, if that’s okay with you both,” Gwil replied. He wasn’t sure why he was nervous about their response. 

“Anything for you, love.” His boyfriends’ soft smiles made him relax back into their arms. 

“Just relax Gwil. Tomorrow will be better.” 

He fell asleep wearing the first smile he had worn all day.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave kudos and comments I need validation !!!
> 
> ALSO PLEASE READ:
> 
> I have this fic written out but its really heavy and deals with some very sensitive topics. Its mostly just me projecting but I'm kinda hesitant to post it because I had a hard time writing it and I don't want to make anyone uncomfortable. I've put all the warnings I can think of in the tags and notes but idk if someone can leave their opinion on it or even wants to read it to lmk if its too much that would be great


End file.
